


Space has a plan for you

by Lady_LuKa99



Series: Voltron : The musical [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Family Feels, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flashbacks, Other, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Team Voltron Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LuKa99/pseuds/Lady_LuKa99
Summary: Pidge always wondered if space planned her becoming a paladin ever since her father and brother left for the Kuberos mission. Shes always thought she was the one living in her brother and dad's shadow , that she'd never do anything remotely impressive compared to them.It only takes her waking up to Keith and Lance fighting like brothers and Shiro being the typical space dad one morning and an old family photo to realize how much space had changed her life since they left earth.One shot Song Fic based off of Swedish House Mafia's song "Don't you worry child"





	Space has a plan for you

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is based off of Swedish House Mafia's song "Don't you worry child". I had this idea whilst having a fangirl rant about Voltron with my friend and it ended up as this. Enough said  
> This also hasn't been beta'd so i apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes you might find!  
> Hope you like it - Emi x

**Pidge POV**

I remember my life before they left .

The early mornings when i used to wake up to my father shaking me awake , id always wake up to his happy smile and bright eyes whilst he tried to coax me out if bed with the promise of waffles and ice cream . Wondering down the stairs to my mum singing to 'Dont stop believing' in the kitchen. Matt running after our dog Rover , who's stolen a random piece of Matt's robot and started to run around the house with it thinking its a toy with Matt racing behind shouting with a handful of dog treats trying to trick Rover into letting the robot go. Dad sat drinking coffee and completely ignoring to Matt's protests at Rover, sat on his favorite armchair reading out random newspaper articles regardless if everyone whether they wanted to hear them or not. Its a weird morning routine  but i wouldn't change it for the world 

I still miss those mornings. Even though mornings in the castle are equally as entertaining, it never compares to the familiar of mornings i loved at home. My mom's homemade waffles were replaced by Hunk making different 'foods' out of the space goo , Matt's and rovers shenanigans were replaced with Lance and Kieth yelling at each other over the stupidest stuff in the early hours of the morning, this mornings argument was about how Kieth's jacket and t shirt  somehow made its way into Lances wardrobe after laundry day and Lance hadn't mentioned it until Keith found him wondering around the castle in his t shirt. 

**"Red isn't even your colour"**

**"Why cant it be!. I'm controlling red now , so i thought id give it a try become one with her"**

**"NO RED IS MY THING LANCE. HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I RANDOMLY STARTED WEARING BLUE .... OR YOUR JACKET!"**

**"You wouldn't dare Mullet....."**

I could hear their voices getting progressively louder even through my headphones.

The only thing that sort of resembled life back home was Shiro , who could always be found on the couch sipping coffee with a look of pure frustration , reading the ships space log as he listened to Lance and Keith argue on and on , but never bothering to actually stand up and split them up **.** Some mornings listening to Keith and Lance's stupid arguments was funny , but mornings like these, where i especially missed my family and wanted to cry i just collected some of Hunk's food goo from the fridge , plugged my headphones back in and listened to 'Don't stop believing' as i wondered round the castle back to my lab.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

It was the photo on my lab wall that finally made the lingering tears flow.

It was taken a week before they set off . We'd been searching for new alien frequencies on the hill near the lake in our village when he told me about his and Dad's mission to Kerberos. I remember how exited and proud he sounded as he layed back onto the grass and rambled on about what an amazing opportunity this is and how exited he was to see more of space whilst doing something he loved. But the more he rambled about this amazing opportunity , the more negatives were building  up one by one in my mind. We were all so  proud of what he's accomplished in the space of the year; he made it into the Garrison, created a new code for communication, passed his scientist training with flying colors  and even became the garrisons youngest to ever go on an extended mission ,along with Dad and another cadet named Shiro. 

I couldn't take away everything hes trained a year for from him because his little sister had a few doubts about her brother and dad leaving, but inside my heart broke soon as they stepped onto that spaceship. 

I didn't want anything to change , i wanted things to stay how they were. I wanted to wake up each morning to my dad's happy smile , the smell of waffles and my mums singing coming from the kitchen , being met by Rover's playful barks and Matt's laughter as I tottered down the stairs . Sure everyday was a routine but it was the routine I've become conformable with . The morning after they left for Kuberos was the only morning i didn't want to leave my bed.  
  
  
The photo always made me cry , it just had to much emotion behind it .

I was meant to be a paladin of Voltron , a legendary warrior who puts everyone before themselves and protects the galaxy selflessly everyday. But one piece of paper could reduce me to tears - guess i haven't really grown up from being that little girl who cried for hours the day they left.

Since they left i've kept and tinkered with small pieces of their belongings , i've even tried to re-construct Matt's Garisson communicator just in case i could hack into their communication system. I was never able to get the right parts to amplify and unscramble the signal on earth, but now i'm surrounded by altean tech i'm so happy i brought my box of trinkets with me.  

Dad  always said i had a thing for tinkering and messing with things I shouldn't , which somehow made him call me the family "techy little gremlin" , even though i hated the nickname at first it was settling now that my dad saw so much potential in me , even from a young age. He always said space had big plans for me, I've always expected id be helping  from down here on earth at the Garrison or something but i guess the space had different ideas.

I guess he was right , space did throw huge plans at me.

 

I definitely though i'd changed from the little Katie i'd left on earth , the girl who was too shy to show off her intelligence because she didn't want to stand out or be judged . The girl who masked her intelligence behind frilly dresses , long hair and sarcastic comments . The girl who never thought she'd even make a dent in science compared to what her brother and Dad were doing , so never showed anyone outside her family her inventions. 

Well now i'm looking  at the same little girl in the mirror only with a new haircut and a pair of glasses , 2 years later.

I've done my best to become a different kind of girl , id become Pidge Gunderson. The super geek who could hack random robots whenever she wanted and always had the perfect  sarcastic comment under her belt whenever needed. Pidge Gunderson, paladin of the green lion . The photo on the wall reminds me that i can never let Katie Holt fully go , she will always be a part of me and its taken me a few years to realize i never actually wanted her to  disappear.

He was right space has big plans for me. Space had plans to turn me into an improved version of Katie Holt , a girl who wasn't afraid to speak her mind or show off her intelligence. A girl who could rule the world with just her intelligence. 

Id wondered back into the common room for some fresh air , all those screens and junk in my lab made it difficult to think straught, but I still kept the tattered old photo clenched between a closed fist as i heard Lance and Kieth still bickering in the other room along with Shiro failing to try resolve their stupid argument.  Even tough it was different than back home , this everyday routine made it seem like we've already conformed into family roles: 

Allura was the serious mum who was secretly really sweet if you got her on the right day or did some random chores around the cattle 

Shiro was of course the dad who tried to be serious but was really one of the kids, he always tried to teach us how to resolve arguments but usually ended up in the muddle of them.

Hunk was like the protective older brother we'd definitely all die without , he was one of the sweetest people id ever met and would drop everything they were doing if one member of the team was upset.  

Lance is most like Matt out of all the paladins, he'd constantly have really bad puns he'd spout out even at the most inconvenient times but they'd always leave everyone laughing. Hes definitely the most protective over me other than Shiro when were on missions or when random aliens get to close. Hes always the first one to ask me about new inventions or if he could help with anything.

Keith's like the emo cousin that you don't really know too well until you manage to hit a common ground, which funnily enough for us was conspiracy theories (We know your out their mothman!). Then they end up being really funny but still have a short-arse temper. He always has to one up the eldest cousin (Lance) and would threaten playing his emo music way to loud around the castle if anyone annoyed him. Lastly , Coran was the weird uncle with fabulous hair that let you get away with too much behind your parents backs. 

They all made me  feel like i was with my family. Space has big plans for me , but those plans brought me into a group of people I've grown to love and admire , a group of people id now happily call my family away from home.

Even though i had another mix matched family and i went by a different surname i still had the mind of a Holt  and i was gonna save the world with it. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
